Raising Kids with Hope
by WWExRulexBreakerx
Summary: After 5 years of marriage Chris divorces Tony. Tony will have to raise her 4 year old twins, Matthew and Madison. Plus, with a baby on the way. With her father CM Punk, her mom AJ, and Uncles HHH, Shawn, Sheamus, Randy and John, ANYTHING can happen. Will Tony Ever find love again or be forever alone? Read to find out! A Br!tney Pr0duct!0n
1. Chapter 1

**It's good to be back!**

Tony POV

I was lying down on Chris's Chest and watching 'Dancing with the stars'.

" I love you, Chris." I said and smiled. I was waiting for a reply like 'I love you, too', ' Me too' or something that is Lovey Dovey.

" Chris?" He wasn't sleeping. I looked up at him.

" I can't say that..." Chris looked at his toes. My once perfect world came crashing down into a million pieces. My 2 beautiful 4 year old twins. My husband doesn't love me and I'm pregnant. But, I didn't tell him. Now what?

**Will anybody help me co-write this story. My other friend is working on my basic story ( Because I don't have any ideas and abandoned) . But I really like this story. Review please! If I get 2 Reviews or more I will continue!**


	2. Why?

**Wow.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tony POV**

" W-Why?" I shot up and sat in sitting position. I wanted to scream at him, but it wouldn't make no sense. The kids would wake up and have to explain why mommy and dad are mad.

" I feel out of love with you" He place a hand on my cheek and started me with those blue memorizing eyes of his. That completely shocked me. Was it the kids? What I did?

" How?" I wanted answers now! I put too much work and effort into this marriage. And what he does? Throw it away like leftover meatloaf. I wanted to cry but Brooks don't cry. And will never will. I kept my blue eyes on his, searching for clues.

" The kids changed you. I want back the old Tony. The one i feel in love with. Not this caring mother!" He went in for a kiss but I just move my head to the side with disgust. Instead of kissing me on the lips, it ended up on the cheek. _The kids never changed me! Did they? But if that's the case, what will happen if I tell him I'm pregnant?_ 5 minutes pasted, I didn't answer him.

" Antoinette, say something." He used my real name. He put his warm, smooth hands on my hand. I shivered at the touch. I wanted to slap him, but I loved him too much.

" Something." I snarled through my teeth. I wanted to say a lot of things. But the kids might hear and that's another thing the babysitter have to deal with. I removed my hand from his and put it in my lap. I started to get up but he pulled me back down and got on top of me.

" Please, don't leave me. I will be useless without you!" He put my hands over my head and kissed my neck. I wanted to moan but I knew it wasn't right. I quickly pushed him off and got up.

" I thought you fell out of love with me?" I turned around and shot him a glare that would make Uncle Rands proud. I stepped a little closer and put a on my stomach. His eyes changed from concerned to shocked.

" The kids. We never have any time for us. What happened to _Us_?" He got up and placed a hand on my stomach. We looked down on my stomach and causing our foreheads to touch. We started at each other. After I came to my senses, I slapped him.

" You bastard! You trying to blame the kids for this! Aren't you?" I walked over to my suitcase and started packing. he followed me around the room as looked for things.

" Hey, don't blame this on me! I was just fine with A kid! But no you had to have twins! And look now, you are pregnant. Who do I know that is mine?" That stung right in the middle of my heart. I felt vunerable, weak and abused. My knees were going weak. Before my knees touch the ground, angry filled up and body. I turned around and chick kicked him. He fell to the ground with a thud.

" I thought the kids were the best thing that happened to _us. _But now I figured out that it just _me. _Dad was right. You are just another normal _guy._" I was about to kick him but I heard two little voices.

" Mommy, what happened to daddy?" Madison walked over and hugged my leg and Mason followed.

" Daddy, _fell_. Go pack." She looked at me like she was confused. I gave her a glare that said _Don't push it._ She just nodded and pulled Mason off of me and started packing. My stuff was already packed, so I was just waiting for the twins. They came back in record time.

" Go, out in the hallway. I will be there in one minute" I said to them.

" But-" Mason was about to speak but Madison put her hand over his mouth and drag her twin brother out the door. I waited until I heard the click of the door to start talking.

" See? Those kids love you and you can't love them back. That is pathetic. Out fall out of love because of kids? No way. I loved them. I don't need your help to raise all three of them. Listen to my words, We are over!" I threw the ring at the motionless body and got the suitcase.

**Maddy POV**

I removed my ear from the door and let my tears fall.

" What happen, Timon?" Mason says I'm ugly like Timon from the Lion king. So I called him Pumba.

" Daddy doesn't love mommy anymore because of us. So, mommy left him!" I let my brother hug me.

" What are we gonna do, Pumba?" I asked

" I don't know, Timon. I just don't know..." He stared blankly into space.

**I used the Timon and Pumba to show how close they were. Trust me its gonna be longer! Review Please! Thank you to all that reviewed!**


End file.
